Changing the Prophecy
by lightning38dragon
Summary: "We need your help." "I'm sorry Thor, but they can't leave" Steve looked at Fury and back at the Asgardian who looked like the world was in his shoulders and his brother who was giving up his pride in hopes that the man will change his mind. "We'll help."
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: All's well as months passed after the fight between the Avengers and Loki. Earth is now at peace and the Avengers are standing by if their home needed them again. But it seems earth is the only world at peace. Asgard is in chaos because of a prophecy foretold of the Frostgiants rising in power and greed. The capital city will fall in destruction and chaos… unless they can seek help from the group of unlikely beings. **

**Steve Rogers x Loki**

**I**

The air was chilly this time of night.

The wind that was pushing softly through the homes of families was not helping either. Anyone who wouldn't have anything important to do wouldn't think of going outside and leaving the comfort and most importantly, the heat of their homes. But for an assistant like Lemuir, he doesn't have that kind of luck.

Lemuir is medium-built with short brown hair and light brown eyes and a very busy person. If he weren't so busy being an assistant for one of the most important people in the realm, for sure he would have someone special right now.

He heated his hands and rubbed them against each other, wanting to feel at least a bit of heat. His black cloak that blended in the night wasn't doing any good at keeping him warm. He dragged his feet, forcing them to walk faster than his usual stride. His lady will not like it if he was late again, especially not when she specifically told him how important tonight was. He didn't know what was so special about tonight, but as her faithful assistant and loyal friend he will not let her down.

He reached the mountain in ten minutes, a minute early. He sighed in relief.

He entered a cave and lighted the torch that was hidden beneath a pile of bushes and leaves. The walls lit up as the light from the torch touched them, letting Lemuir see the drawings and paintings of important events that happened in the history of Asgard. The most biggest and longest, but no doubt the most beautiful and breath taking painting, is the painting telling the story of the legendary war between the Asgardians and the Frostgiants of Jotunheim.

Lemuir paused to marvel at the scenes in front of him. No matter how many times he saw this painting, or how many times he read the full story of the war in his Asgardian history book, it never gets boring for him. In fact, he gets amazed every time. He breathed in deeply and resumed his walk deeper into the cave, letting his mind replay the story and words from the book.

He was so preoccupied that he didn't notice the double doors painted in mahogany wood and designed with elegant lines from one edge to another in front of him. An echo travelled through the cave as Lemuir's face hit the doors.

Lemuir grumbled and rubbed his nose, feeling the pain of his stupidity. How many times has this happened?

He opened the doors while still rubbing his painful nose and was greeted by heat. He smiled and momentarily forgotten his predicament. He took of his cloak and hanged them, just in time to hear the clock chime midnight. He hurried to the farthest room in the cave, almost forgetting the reason why he went out into the freezing cold in the first place.

Lemuir reached the door, fixed his brown hair and knocked.

He waited for the come in before he quietly opened the door. He gently closed it and stood there, stiff. "I immensely apologise for being late again, my lady" he gave a low bow, the items in his hands almost dropping.

Lady Rim slowly stood up from her meditation, her long black hair and silk dress swaying gently as she moved. She took elegant steps towards Lemuir and touched his shoulder "It is alright Lemuir" her soft voice rang "Stand up, you have what I ask of you" Lemuir obeyed and looked straight into the grey eyes of his lady. "Of course, my lady" He held up his hands and offered the two jars that he so carefully guarded.

Rim took the jars and felt the tingle of nerves. She took a deep breath and walked back to her meditating circle. Lemuir took his place near the door and watched as his lady started performing the ritual of seeing.

Lady Rim and her kind are called the _Guardians of the Nine Realms,_ born in this world to watch and if they decide it is needed, they may help the beings in the nine realms. But not directly, they can only help by giving them hidden messages and prophecies. For years she has watched Asgard and its people, and only once did she give a prophecy to the them. That time was the time of the Great War between Odin and Laufey.

Not even when Loki, Odin's adopted son destroyed the Bifrost Bridge did she make a prophecy, because she knew it will end well. With Loki going through a bit more obstacles involving his brother and some mortals on Midgar and then return to his senses and try to make amends. That's how the world is after all. But it was different this time.

For the past nights, her senses, her powers, have been shaking inside her, disrupting her daily activities like sleeping and eating. She thought it was nothing more, but when the night came when she tried to see to the future of Asgard, it went blank and never in years did that happen. She panicked, so she tried, over and over again to see the future of Asgard and its people until Lemuir had to carry her to bed from exhaustion. But nothing ever came out.

But she's certain that tonight will be different.

Because tonight the moons of Asgard are aligned perfectly and her powers are its peak. The perfect day to see into the future of a realm.

She wiped her hands with a wet towel from the red paint that Lemuir bought and sat on the same spot where she always performs her rituals. She took deep breaths and felt the power of the moons and the earth beneath her fingertips. Rim relaxed her body, letting her mind go empty from any thoughts. And then she saw it.

The destruction, the bloodshed, the tears. A painful sight for the eyes. The people of Asgard crying their hearts out in fear, from the enemies that Rim thought will never come back. Frostgiants. She felt her breathing become shallow, her heart raced and she could hear a voice calling out to her. But she pushed all those away and focused on the vision.

When she looked further into the vision, she saw Odin's sons fighting alongside the warriors of Asgard. But it seems they weren't fighting alone. Other being, beings of another realm, a realm which Rim knows oh so well, is also there, helping, protecting Asgard. A wage of happiness came through her and then, black. The vision ended.

Rim opened her eyes to see Lemuir looking at her with so much worry "Are you alright, my lady?"

She took uneven breaths and answered in a shaky voice. "I am fine" she took Lemuir's offered hand and stood with almost shaky legs. "What did you see, my lady?" she locked eyes with Lemuir, a bit breathless. But she answered "Destruction, pain… war" the last part was barely a whisper, but Lemuir heard it well. "My lady" Rim took her hand back and started walking around the room with urgency, picking up various items. "We must hurry Lemuir, we cannot waste time"

"What do you mean? Where are we going, my lady?"

"Asgard"

"Asgard, but my lady"

"Take these" Rim gave Lemuir the items that she was certain Asgard will need. "My lady isn't this mad" Lemuir tried seeing what his lady was up to, stretching his head to the side, balancing the weight of items in his arms. "What's so mad about it, Lemuir?" Rim didn't see the madness in this, and she thought that Lemuir will be helping her, not talking her out of it. He loves Asgard as much as she does.

Lemuir gently put the items down, and cleared his throat. It wasn't the first time that he thought his lady's ideas were mad, but this was the first time her voiced his opinion. "My lady if we journey to Asgard right now we will reach the city in two days by horse" "And, what is the problem?"

"I hope you did not forget my lady, in two days Asgard will be celebrating the day that King Odin declared triumph in the Great War. The people will be rejoicing, and no doubt King Odin and his family will be holding a big feast in the palace." Rim crossed her arms, impatient "I still do not see the problem Lemuir." Honestly, she knew very well the event that will take place in two days. And she did not a history lesson to be reminded of it.

"My lady, we can't just march into the palace with all the guests and important people around" "Of course we can!" Is this what Lemuir was worried about Rim thought.

"The prophecy that I will give is much more important than the feast that they will have. And if I don't deliver this prophecy that feast might be the last feast in Asgard, do you want that?" Lemuir didn't answer. "The vision I have seen Lemuir, it is far worse than the Great War itself" Rim walked towards her friend and placed her hand on Lemuir's pale face, and spoke to him softly "We must tell this to King Odin at once"

Lemuir didn't know how to answer, but he found it very hard to look at those grey eyes which he memorized by heart. He closed his eyes and said in a small barely audible voice "As you wish, my lady"

**II**

"Hail King Odin!" "HAIL KING ODIN!" "Hail to all-father!" "HAIL TO ALL-FATHER!" "Hail… to the Hero of Asgard!" "HAIL TO THE HERO OF ASGGARD!"

The crowd cheered as King Odin's right hand-man Sir Randel ended his toast.

King Odin watched with joy and pride as his people smiled, clapped and raised their glasses to honour him. But it wasn't just the joy of seeing his people, happy and well that made tonight special. No, it was the joy of knowing his family was whole once more. He looked to his left and saw his eldest, first born and heir, Thor, smiling and watching his jolly friends make jokes and tell stories, and to his right, his adopted son, Loki, who observed the happenings quietly but with amusement in his eyes.

How depressed he was when Loki allowed himself to fall into the black hole.

He regretted the fact that he hid Loki's true history from him and allowed himself to think that he was only doing it to protect his son. How he cursed himself. But when he found out from Thor that Loki was alive, he rejoiced… but the celebration was short-lived. Loki has turned bitter and cruel, and to add more to the pain. He targeted Midgar and the mortals, and killed more than a hundred innocent lives. But it seems the world was kind to King Odin, because Midgar had, it seems, an amazing group of individuals, who also consisted of his son, who stopped Loki before he made more of a mess.

Thor brought Loki back, and the tesseract, which is now safely in the weapons vaults.

It took time to show Loki that he truly is a son to the all-father. Showing him that whether he has his blood or not, he is still family. But all the waiting has bear-fruit. Loki is now loyal to Asgard, his and Thor's bond is now stronger than ever, and he has made amends to earth as well, though some people are still wary of him. Loki does not allow himself to get affected.

But King Odin still fears that Loki is lonely and craves for love, the kind of love that neither he, nor Thor can give.

"Father you should drink, the lines are showing" he smiled at Loki and took the cup of rare wine. "It seems old age is catching up to me" Loki chuckled "You were never one to allow old age to get in the way" "True." King Odin took a sip of the wine, the sweetness combined with the right amount of bitterness, a wine fit for the royal family. Loki took the cup from his father and placed it near a small table. "Are you ready for your speech, father" King Odin sighed and tightened his hold on his golden sceptre.

"My memory isn't that good with words anymore"

"I'm sure you will remember father. And besides, they love you even if you say just one sentence."

Odin looked at Loki, his green eyes showed calmness in them. But he raised him long enough to know that underneath that calm, neutral façade is a hint of sadness. He placed a large hand on his sons shoulder "They will love you as well" he whispered. Loki made a small smile; he wanted to tell his father that he was not him or Thor, and that the things he done will never be forgiven. But he thought it was best to stay quiet.

Odin took his hand back and called his eldest "Thor, come" the blond Asgardian, walked quietly to his father and brother, smiling that charming smile. "Father, brother" Loki nodded and returned the smile "Thor"

"Is there something you need father?" "No, I just want my two sons to be here at my side, once I give my speech" Loki and Thor looked at each other, then back at their father. "Come now, don't look at me like that. At my age, you should be spending more time with me" "You're sounding like this is the last speech you'll give" Thor joked, but the kings expression didn't change "It's not, right father?"

"At my age anything can happen" "Father" Loki stayed quiet. Not trusting his voice.

Both sons walked back as the king stood, making his presence known. The voices in the palace died down, as their king walked forward to give his celebratory speech.

"Friends, we are here on this day not just to celebrate the rise of Asgard from war, but to remember the warriors who have fought for the peace of Asgard. It is not just I, who fought the war, but they did as well. A king is not a king without its people. The warriors who fought and died for their loved ones, deserves a toast more than I do"

King Odin raised his sceptre, the people following by raising their gold cups. Loki watched and can't help but think that unlike him who convinces people using cunning words, his father just needs his charm and presence.

"Hail to the warriors of Asgard" "HAILTO THE WARRIORS OF ASGARD" "Hail to the families who have a lost a loved one!" "HAIL TO THE FAMILIES WHO HAVE A LOST A LOVED ONE" "And hail to the-"

"I hate to interrupt, but King Odin I must speak with you"

King Odin stopped.

The people dropped their arms and started looking for the person who dares speak to their king like that, on a toast no less. Loki started searching through the crowd, while walking towards his father, readying himself if the person was armed and dangerous. He spotted her.

A women wearing a silk dress, was walking up to them. A hood covering her face, and a man wearing a black cloak walking behind her, holding a bag that Loki guessed was heavy. Thor stepped forward, readying _Mjolnir. _"Who are you? Show yourself" Thor ordered. The woman, stopped in front of the steps of the throne. She pulled her hood down and the people gasped.

Loki's eyes widened as he recognized her. The long black hair, the pale face, the grey eyes. Lady Rim.

Thor almost dropped his hammer from shock. Their father has told them the important role that Lady Rim played during the war. How she prophesized the Frostgiants going to earth and killing the human race. If it weren't for her, earth would have been made of ice right now. King Odin stood there, his face not showing the emotions he was feeling.

Shock, confused and dread. Lady Rim never leaves the sanctuary of her home, unless it is something urgent.

"It has been a long time, Lady Rim" Odin made a small bow of showing respect and his sons followed behind him. "It has been a long time, Odin. I must apologize for ruining your celebration. But this is a matter of life" Odin nodded "Then we must speak at once" "Of course, but"

Rim looked at the people still gaping at her. "We must speak alone, and you must bring your sons" Odin didn't question her. "Then let us go, Thor, Loki, come" Odin made his way through the crowd, the people letting him pass. He stopped in front of a blond-haired man, wearing Asgardian armour. "Handle things while I'm gone, Randel" "Of course your majesty"

**III**

The private council room was a spacious room with a large, round, gold table on the centre. The room was used for important meetings, like war strategies, food and water supply, the peace between Asgard and the other realms. Things that have caught the higher-ups attention. But occasionally King Odin will visit this room for privacy, since not even a single sound can get in and out of the gold walls of the room.

The reason why it was perfect to discuss matters of life.

Kind Odin took his seat in the table, adjusting his sceptre, while Lady Rim took the chair to his left. His sons and Lady Rim's assistant Lemuir decided to stand beside their leaders.

"This must be very important for you to have decided to leave your home and come to me" Rim nodded and placed her hands on the table. "It is all-father. I have come to deliver a prophecy" Odin felt his gut lurching. A prophecy was never good. Loki listened attentively, not missing the way his father's shoulders tensed. "Should I prepare?" Rim nodded, her heart aching at seeing the old king like this.

Rim took a deep breath, closed her eyes and when she opened them again. Her grey eyes glowed and her soft voice changed into a mystical almost dazed voice. "Prepare wise king for the time is near, the giants will come back and make your people fear. Asgard will crumble and the statues will fall, and the warriors you trained, will be no match at all."

The three Asgardians stood there unmoving, feeling dread overcome their senses from the surreal situation.

"I can't imagine what you're feeling, but please listen well, because you're only hope lies, on the words that I will tell." Lady Rim smiled a smile that makes you think she was possessed.

"On another realm, where the beings are at peace, you may seek out a group of mortals that have something you may need. They are gifted and powerful, and will offer their life. But I will give you the power and you may choose what you think is right. To accept their offer or to send them back. Your decision wise king, so please choose right. "

And then silence, deafening silence.

**IV**

If someone told him that the celebration would be cut short, then he wouldn't have went through all the trouble to catch that wild boar for the feast. But since it was his brother who asked, and his father said it meant so much to him. He gave in. Though, he wouldn't have minded to have a taste of that boar. And why is he thinking of a food at a time like this.

"You have too much pride to allow the humans enter here. I know them!"

Because his hungry.

"Humans are nothing more than weak beings, who waste themselves!"

And his been looking at the feast table for a few minutes now.

"You know nothing of them!"

"SILENCE!"

Loki snapped out of his hungry state, and watched as his brother and his father's right hand-man Randel stop their shouting and looked at the tired and angry king.

After sending Lady Rim to a guest room where she will be staying, King Odin dismissed the party stating that he was not feeling well, and that they should continue at home. The people did not question him. The old king gathered his sons and Randel for a meeting, while telling his wife that he will be busy for a while.

The meeting was to talk about the prophecy, the giants that will rise again and most of all, the humans who will help Asgard in their time of need. At hearing the word humans, Randel's face went deep red and his fist started clenching and unclenching.

Loki always known that the warrior hated humans with passion, but he never thought it will be like this.

Randel has been arguing with Thor for a whole six minutes, telling him the reasons why mortals are of no use to Asgard in this prophecy. While Thor stood his ground, defending his friends the Avengers from Randel's remarks.

Loki cannot think of any other group of mortals that have the attributes that Lady Rim was talking about in her prophecy.

Powerful, the Hulk surely showed him that.

Gifted, Stark, and the two others, the one who he took control of and the woman who brought him back, is surely gifted in their chosen areas of expertise.

Will offer their life, Loki stopped for a moment. Now that he thought about it, will someone offer their life for a realm, for a kingdom that they do not care about, let alone know nothing about? Only someone with enough honour will die for a kingdom that is not their home. And honour in the human world has been lost a long time ago.

Loki blinked when a memory triggered in his mind, about a blond-man with a built figure. Ah yes, the super soldier, if he remembered correctly, the man is over seventy years old and has experienced the world before the twenty-first century. If there was one person who had honour, surely it would be him and the fact that he is a soldier also helps.

Loki's mind stayed at the super soldier for a little longer, before he was once again snapped back into reality, when Randel and Thor clasped both their hands together. "Then we have a deal, until next time." the blond-man gave a bow to King Odin and left.

"Come brother, we must go." Loki raised an eyebrow. What happened while he was thinking?

"Where?" "To Earth of course."

Thor took the leg of the wild boar they both hunted, the wild boar that Loki was very interested in tasting. "We must speak to my friends." Loki watched as Thor left and looked at the wild boar again. His stomach was doing an effective job in tempting him to try it. But he still has some style in him. King Odin, who watched silently, couldn't resist a smile. Loki was elegant, a man of poise. "If you want, I could get some of the servants to hunt you a fresh one when you and Thor return."

Loki looked and smiled, he bowed "Thank you, father"

Odin nodded, "You should go, you know how your brother is when you keep him waiting."

Loki bowed again and left to follow the screaming of his brother saying, 'Hurry up, brother, Earth awaits!'

**Sorry if the chapter isn't any good, and for the grammar issues. If all you have time read and review.**

**-lightning38dragon**


	2. Chapter 2

"_Aisle one, needs a clean-up. Aisle one, needs a clean-up" _

Steve Rogers put down the carton of milk as he saw an elderly janitor having problems with a bucket half-full of soap water. He walked over to him and took the bucket with ease. "I'll help you sir" the janitor smiled and tilted his cap in thanks. "Thanks son, if it's not too much trouble." Steve shook his head and took the grocery basket that will fill his fridge tonight. "No problem at all, sir. I was about to pay for my groceries."

They started walking through the aisles, passing by the many available items that were being sold in the supermarket. The janitor noticed the many young women looking at the gentleman beside him, but it seems the man himself was oblivious to the looks, or either ignoring them. "It seems you're attracting a lot of attention." Steve smiled. "I'm sorry if it bothers you sir." "No, not at all, but I'm surprised; men these days usually jump at an opportunity to get a woman."

The janitor sighed and moved his head side to side, showing how upset he was. "Not like in my time. Times have changed I guess." The janitor looked up at Steve and smiled at him. "But I'm glad men like you are still around, the world needs it."

"Thank you sir."

They stopped at the designated aisle that had a huge, growing puddle of coke on the floor, it's bottle still lingering on the floor, having a just a little bit more of the flavoured soda inside. The janitor sighed and grumbled. "This will be hard to clean." Steve looked worried and offered his help again. But the old man smiled and puffed his chest out. "These bones still have some calcium in them. So, don't you worry about me."

Steve had some second-thoughts, but the man didn't seem like the type to back down. He smiled and gave him a polite goodbye, and started walking towards the cashier.

He placed all of his groceries and waited patiently as the cashier started to do, whatever cashiers do with their new gadgets. Even after months, he still hasn't gotten used to the new technology of the twenty-first century. Though he tries to learn the new ways, the old ways in him can't be replaced that easily. "Here you go sir. Have a nice day." Steve nodded politely and ignored the flirty smile on the cashier's lips.

One thing that he will never accept is the fact how the people have changed. Males who have pride but humility, is now full of ego and arrogance. No respect at all, especially for the women. While the females who were full of elegance, and heart. Are now, well, he doesn't want to think about that. He sighed as he saw a young couple furiously kissing as he stepped out of the supermarket.

And the courting! He wouldn't be surprised if the young couple, if they were a couple at all, will end their relationship on the dot.

That's the reason why he doesn't want to date, no matter how much Tony tells him he should unwind and relax. Because if he's going to have a relationship, he wants to give it his all, and he wants to be assured that the person he'll have a relationship with, will also give it their all. He took the keys off his pants pocket and opened the driver's seat. The BMW car was a gift from Tony, though he didn't accept it at first (it was embarrassing and he saw the price of a car like that. It was expensive!)

But Tony assured him that it was okay. _"And besides with a car like this, you're bound to impress someone." _

He pushed the teasing voice of his friend out of his mind and focused on the car. He turned the key and heard the engine come to life. He checked all his groceries if he left something and started driving off to his home, thinking of what to make for dinner.

**I**

His house was normal, average home, with a front yard and fence. Not much for modern, but it was good for him. He spends his time here instead of the Avengers Tower. Though he visits sometimes, he prefers the peace, and old lifestyle his house provided him. Not the machinery and technical life Tony has in his building.

He sat down on his light brown sofa, and turned the television on with a click of its remote. The screen flashed instantly with a picture of man with a microphone, talking about the daily happenings in New York City. When Steve was still just a scrawny guy with health problems beyond comprehension, he would watch the news every night to see what happened in the war or if there were any new places where he could sign-up. He got so use to it, it became a habit.

The reporter was just talking about a car accident that happened when he heard a beeping sound on his pants pocket. He took the cell phone that he received from SHIELD and looked at the screen. A simple message from Fury made him stand up, grab his jacket and take his motorcycle for a faster ride than his car.

_Nick Fury_

'_Come to the Avengers Tower, now.' _

**II**

Steve always made sure to obey traffic rules and regulations. It was his duty as a past soldier and now presently a super hero to set an example for the people, but with a person like Fury as your boss and always at your back. It was no wonder Steve would go over the required speed limit, or break other rules that are, in his mind very important.

He parked his motorcycle in front of the 55-feet high building and hurriedly went in, giving a quick reply to JARVIS as the super computer welcomed him back. Steve walked straight in to the elevator which was already waiting to send him to the top most level of the Avengers Tower.

He waited patiently, tapping his foot in the cold metal. The minute he stepped outside of the elevator, to the carpeted floor, he knew something was wrong. The Avengers were all there, assembled like the first time they met.

Clint standing near the window, looking outside the building to the busy streets of New York, Natasha and Bruce were sitting on Tony's black and expensive couch, talking quietly with each other, two glasses of cold water on the grey table in front of them, and Tony.

"Hey Cap." Tony emerged out from the mini bar, a drink in his hand. "Want one? We're going to be here for a long time." "I'm good Tony." "Too bad."

"We are not here for drinks." Steve switched his attention to the commanding voice of his boss.

Nick Fury was dressed up in his black clothes, his long black coat and his black eye patch. He doesn't look any different, and he definitely doesn't act any different. But Steve could see there _is_ something different about him today. Maybe it was the look that said he doesn't want to be here on his one eye. Or the way his body wasn't even moving that Steve thought Nick was inflected with a disease.

Other than that he looked very normal.

"Why don't you take a seat Captain. Like Stark said, we'll be here for a while." Steve moved his feet to the couch, Natasha scooting away to make room for him. He took the offered seat with thanks. "Hello Captain, nice day isn't." Steve nodded at response to Bruce's calm statement. "So why are we here?"

Putting his arms in his back Nick slowly walked up to them, and said. "Since all of you are here, I'll get straight to the point. Stark." Tony tilted his head to the ceiling and called out. "JARVIS, send them in."

When Thor and Loki got out of the elevator all dressed up in their armour, the super soldier stood up, almost hitting the grey table and knocking down the glasses of cold water that were place on it. This is definitely not what he was expecting. "Thor, Loki what are you doing here?" "My friend, do you have an answer for our call." Thor replied, ignoring Steve's question. Steve on the other hand looked confused. "Answer? Call? What are you talking about?"

Thor breathed in deeply trying to calm down like his brother told him to, but only half-succeeding. "Our call of help Steve Rogers, have Sir Fury not told you yet." Steve looked at the silent agent to the knowing looks of his teammates. Did they know what this was about? Steve turned back to Thor, his eyes were demanding an answer from him, and so he answered with caution, knowing the temper tantrums of his fellow blond "I was a bit late it seems. Maybe you should explain it to me"

"I believe it would be best if I explain it to him, brother." Steve locked eyes with Loki.

Eyes which were calculating, sharp, and intense, like a soldier not missing any chance to attack the enemy, or bring down the walls of their defences. Steve had to stop himself from shivering, but he knew very well the heat that was gathering to his face. He was blushing. Steve ignored the snicker he heard from no doubt Tony, the questioning gazes from Thor, Bruce and Natasha, and most of all, the slight twitch of a smirk from Loki's face.

Maybe Steve should have accepted Tony's offer for a drink.

**III**

If there was one thing that Loki expected when they landed on top of the Avengers Tower, it would be Fury's cold and indifferent stature. The man was ruthless when it came to SHIELD. He would do anything to make sure the world was running smoothly and with no problems. So when Thor told him the problem they had in Asgard, it wasn't a surprise Fury sent them to a room to wait.

"I do not believe this. He tells us to wait when Asgard could be at war!"

Loki stood there, his back on the wall, while watching his brother pace and talk. The room they were sent to was a normal white room with nothing inside, it almost reminded Loki of the cell they put him in. Probably Fury thought that Thor will break something with his anger. "We must get out soon; Father must be waiting for us." "Calm brother, we won't accomplish anything with anger and impatience." Thor stopped his pacing and looked Loki's non-coolant form. He sighed and forced himself to calm down. "How can you relax at a time like this?"

Loki gave a smirk, a smirk that reminded Thor why his brother was called the God of Mischief. "Practice brother."

Thor didn't know what kind of practice Loki was talking about, but if his brother can calm down because of it, maybe he should do this practice as well. But what Asgard is going through right now is more important. "Brother, we must speak to my friends now; we must get them to help." "I know Thor, but you must be calm and be aware when dealing with these kinds of things. You must clear your mind and think." Loki has given Thor much advice when it came to calming down. He knew that as future king Thor will need it.

A sudden voice interrupted them, "You may go in now, and the elevator is already set for the two of you." If Loki was correct that voice belonged to the one called, JARVIS.

Thor and Loki entered the box-like container, Thor mumbling about what he was going to say to Fury once he sees him again. The elevator stopped with a ching, its metal doors opening. They stepped outside and were greeted with the sight of the whole Avengers there. Loki saw his brother relax, but immediately tensed again when Steve Rogers asked what they were doing here. Did he not know?

From the way the captain looked at all the people in the room, he did not. Loki adjusted himself and took a small step forward. "I believe it would be best if I explain it to him, brother." Both man stopped their conversation and looked at him. Loki didn't blink and didn't look away when his and Rogers eyes met. Blue definitely suited him. The Prince of Asgard felt a small tug of a smirk on his lips when he saw the deep red blush on the captain's face. But he refrained himself and kept up the straight face, though, just to tease the man, he didn't hide all his amusement from his eyes.

Even he had to admit the man is adorable.

**IV**

"That is our situation, Captain."

Steve took deep breaths and tried with all his strength, to keep a straight face amidst the growing and painful migraine in his head. Since the start of Loki's explanation of the happenings in Asgard, he really regrets not accepting the drink from Tony. "I see." Was the only good reply he could think of.

"So you understand that we need your help?" the hope and desperation in Thor's voice was enough to melt the heart of Steve.

But it seems Nick was different. "I'm sorry Thor, but they can't leave." "But surely you've been listening; the prophecy states that a group of mortals will help Asgard in their time of need. The Avengers must be it!"

"But it's too risky to send the Avengers to Asgard."

"What is the risk!" screamed Thor. A flash of lightning and thunder crossed the skies of Manhattan.

Nick stopped himself from speaking. That was all the warning he needed to know that the God of Thunder was reaching his breaking point. Loki put his hand on Thor's shaking shoulder, and squeezed it lightly. "Enough brother, let me." He whispered in Thor's ear. He retrieved his arm and stood in front of Nick, blocking Thor's view of the man. Loki's pale face contrasted with the light that came from Manhattans… new weather.

"I do hope that this is not you're final decision, Nick Fury"

"It is."

"Then I am assuming that, the minute earth is in trouble once more, Thor or I will not be coming to give aid. Since our call of help was denied."

Nick narrowed his eyes a bit. He should have known this card would be played. "But this problem in Asgard is not a problem of earth." "But neither were the missions that Thor helped with." Loki knew that this was a risk, that Thor loves earth, and will do anything to keep it protected and safe. "Why are you having second thoughts? Is there something wrong in Asgard that you do not want the Avengers to see?"

"I'm not saying that there's something wrong with Asgard. I'm saying is that, if the Avengers do go and fight there like what this prophecy said, what's the outcome? What if they die? Earth will be left with no defenders and no heroes to fight for us." "Your faith in them is outstanding."

Nick clenched his fist; this argument was 50-50 for both of them.

"There must be something that our people can give to you in exchange of answering our call. Weapons, power, energy." Loki paused midway. "My life." Steve's eyes widened when he heard that, almost everyone in the room was shock when they heard that offer. "Come now, even as months passed you still hold a grudge against me. Don't deny it Fury, I can see it in your eye. The Anger. Your name suits you" "Brother, do not be-" Loki raised his arm to stop Thor from making his decision. "Or do you want me to do something undignified that will make me lose my honour or pride. I can do that, I'm not weak."

"I don't hold grudges." Loki smiled, a Cheshire cat smile despite the heaviness that was weighing in his chest.

"You cannot fool the God of Lies."

Steve watched and switched his gaze to Thor who looked like the weight on his shoulders was doubled, and to Loki who was giving up his pride, just to save his home. _His _home, not Steve's, _his _family and all the other families on Asgard, not the families here on earth. Loki who was giving up, no, _offering_ his life for the kingdom who took him in. Steve would be lying if he said that wasn't the most honourable thing he saw.

"We'll help."

And no matter how much Loki damaged earth when he came here, Steve can't just stand there and watch another place crumble, even if he doesn't have any real connection to the place.

"What!"

But for his standards as a soldier, he could have thought more of Nick and the probation he'll be receiving, and he could have said that… better, a lot better.

**V**

"So you have all the technology I need to make my Ironman suit again."

"Of course my friend."

"Excuse me."

"And you have a bow, arrows and guns there, for me and Natasha"

"We have fine weaponry there in Asgard. I assure you, your choices will not be limited."

"Everyone."

"And you have a library there, all the books."

"Knowledge is important in Asgard, the libraries are vast, and we will be more than happy to share what we know."

"_RRRRRIIIINNNGGG!" _

Everyone covered their ears as the annoying ringing made its way to their ear drums

"Sheesh doc, what was that for?"

Dr. Erik Selvig smiled and closed his cell phone. "Sorry Tony, but it seems all of you weren't going to notice me anytime soon." He moved aside to let everyone see his empty testing room "I'm sure everyone knows that we need to make sure your bodies are physically prepared for the transport in Asgard, and since Steve is already finish, I think your next Tony"

Steve smiled while he watch doc Erik shoo Tony away to the testing room. Telling him he can ask about the technology in Asgard later. The argument with Fury was short but very tiring, but Steve finally got him to sway.

_Flashback_

"_What!"_

_Steve had to stop himself from wincing at the anger in Nick's voice. The other Avengers were looking at him, interested as to why Steve would disobey orders. Though it wasn't the first time he disobeyed orders. "Care to enlighten me as to why you're disobeying me, Rogers."_

_Steve cleared his throat and adjusted his brown jacket. "Sir, I mean no disrespect-" "You better." Steve ignored Nicks interruption, and continued on. "-But Loki has a point. Thor has helped us with many missions and was there when we needed him." _

"_You must be deaf, if something happens to all of you up there-" "Thor knew the consequences when he fought for earth. He could have died and yet he didn't care." Steve was swimming in unwanted territories, but for everything that happened to him. He doesn't really care. "We owe Thor, and we owe Asgard that." Nick looked at him, anger vanishing from his eyes. "Are you sure you're not just acting like a super hero." Tony chuckled and took a sip from his drink. "But isn't the Captain really a super hero." _

_Steve had to stop himself from smiling. "No sir, I'm not just acting. I know war, and I know what they're going through." Nick sighed, Steve's eyes had all the stubbornness and honour that told him he wasn't going to back down. He knows the soldier well enough that his already decided. "Sometimes, I wonder if having a legendary super soldier who fought in the world war is worth all the trobule." Steve smiled, he knew he won the battle. "You're responsible Rogers."_

_Nick moved his head to stare right at the eyes of the Asgardians who were quiet and waiting. "We will answer your call for help."_

_End of Flashback_

Steve had to admit, Nick's answer was quite formal, a wonder if he planned that.

"Is there something amusing, Captain?"

Loki stood there, his arms crossed in his back, a mischievous smirk on his lips, his black and green armour that highlights his place skin, the black hair that was sleek back, his green eyes that showed amusement. "Are you done looking at me Captain?" Steve blinked and looked away, cursing the heat that he felt in his face, neck and ears. Damn!

Loki bit his cheek from laughing. The man was unexpectedly innocent for someone who has the body that even a god will envy. "Is there something wrong? You seem to be burning" That only made Steve's blush redder. "I-I'm fine, just… the temperature is…a… just…you know." What the hell! He never stutters like this. Not since he met Peggy. Loki couldn't resist, he gave a chuckle. Steve looked up to him again. The smirk was replaced with a genuine smile. "I apologize Captain, but you are quite fun to tease." That made Steve relax a little. "May I join you Captain?" "Steve." Loki raised an eyebrow, confused. "My names Steve, and yeah your free to join me."

"Steve." To Loki it sounded foreign, intimate, but it seems the blond-man didn't give any negative reactions, so Loki thought it was fine.

They both just stood there on the wall of Dr. Erik's lab. Watching as the scientist called each Avenger for their physical body test. "I must thank you, for doing this." Steve almost didn't hear it. He looked at Loki who didn't stare back at him, deciding to continue watching the others. "It means quite a lot, for Thor, for the people of Asgard… for my father." Steve felt the emotion in Loki's voice, tiny, but there "Don't mention it. Anyone who calls for help shouldn't be denied." Loki turned to look at the man, but Steve had already turned his head.

"Soldiers are like that. I shouldn't be surprised that you have a big sense of justice and honour."

"You knew I was a soldier?"

"Oh yes, it was after all, my job to find everything I could about my enemy."

"Yeah, I guess it was…"

Steve stared at the ground and decided to say the words that have been circling in his mind for a while. "What you did, it was amazing." Loki tilted his head a bit. "And what did I do?" "You know, offer your life, not many people can do that. Even us soldiers." "Yes, but you did." Steve chuckled and shook his head. "I wanted to, that was the reason why I signed up to be a soldier in the first place. But I didn't think that me crashing that plane will freeze me for seventy-years."

"Are you regretting it?"

Steve looked at his laughing friends. "No, I guess not."

A minute passed and they were silent again, and only then did the things that Steve said registered in his mind. He felt a wave of anxiety crept up. Why did he say that? Why to Loki? And why did he think of this now?

Loki felt the anxiety, but didn't have much time to dwell upon it when Thor called. "Brother, Steve, it is time."

They walked over to the circle of heroes, Steve making a side track to Dr. Erik to get his shield and suit. He took his place beside Tony and Clint, the shield on his arm, and the bag which held his suit on his shoulder. "Had fun with your talk with Loki?" Steve felt a small blush when he heard the teasing remark of Tony, and saw Clint's smug face.

"Shut up."

Thor took a small key hidden inside his armour, where? The Avengers don't even want to know. The key was simple gold, no special designs, just a white button on the key head.

"What is that?" asked Natasha. "My father gave me this, he said to push the white button, and the Three Warriors will be waiting to send us back. Are you all prepared?" the team nodded. "Well then, Dr. Erik we will see you soon." the astrophysicist nodded. Thor pushed the white button and looked around. The Avengers stood there, expecting something to happen, a hole that will send them there, or a door suddenly appearing that will lead them to Asgard, anything. But nothing.

"Are you sure that's the right key?"

"I'm quite certain Bruce"

And then a white light was suddenly engulfing them. Thor smiled, "See, I was right."

The white light was getting bigger and bigger, it was amazing that they weren't going blind from it. "Hey doc, tell Fury not to ready our coffins. We're coming back." Dr. Erik smiled and nodded. "I'm sure he knows that Tony."

Steve looked around the white light, his memory of crashing in the water on the plane with the tesseract on board was coming to life in his mind. And when Dr. Erik blinked, they were gone.

He looked at the ceiling of his lab. He didn't know why he was doing it, but he just did. A man suddenly appeared beside him. His black clothes blending in the shadows. "You heard what Tony said." Nick nodded. "Yes, I heard him quite well. Coffins aren't really part of my job." Dr. Erik chuckled. "They'll come back."

"You seem to be so confident in that."

The chubby man looked at the director. "Because a war can't stop them."

"Even a war filled with beings beyond what we call normal."

"Yeah."

Nick looked at the doctor, to the ceiling, and said a small. "I hope you're right."

**Hey! Thanks for the people who reviewed, made this story their favourite, who choose the Story alert and the favourite author. Thanks so much. Again I apologize for the grammar issues, and if you weren't really feeling this chapter. Thanks anyway for reading. Read and review. God Bless! **

**-lightning38dragon**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for the reviews, and I already lost count on how many people favourite this story or clicked the story alert. Thank you! I'm really happy **

**pmsdevil01 – I do like good Loki, but I really like Loki and Steve, their just cute together. And I read your story "Saving Loki" and it is amazing. Hope you continue. And hope you continue reading my story. **

Steve sucked in a breath as he felt the air rushing out of him. The blinding light that the small key-like portal caused was giving him a headache, and as soon as he thought he couldn't take it anymore, it stopped. He groaned and heaved himself up to sitting position, feeling every part of his body aching.

"Are all of you alright?" Thor asked, not expecting his friends to be groaning in pain at the floor of the new and developed _Bifrost_.

Bruce rubbed his neck, trying to ease his muscles and trying to calm down his green counterpart. "I guess Dr. Selvig was right when he said our body might have to adjust to Asgard, but I didn't think it would be this painful." The others groaning in agreement.

"They're back, everyone they're back!" hurried footsteps started echoing around the room. Thor smiled and opened his arms to welcome his group of friends, who looked very much frantic "Sif, Volstagg, Fandral, Hogun, a surprise to see you here." "When the all-father said he felt yours and Loki's presence, we just had to come and see for ourselves. Both of you are alright then" Sif asked, scanning to see if there were any injuries.

"We are quite alright, more than that; we have successfully brought the people who will help us in this war."

Steve opened his eyes and tried to adjust to the gold light that vibrated through the room. When his eyes finally adjusted, he could make out four figures all looking at them with a hint of disbelief. "This is them, the humans who will help? Are you sure?" "Yes Fandral, I will not be mistaking in this. On earth we are called the Avengers, we help people who are in need, like we do here on Asgard."

Volstagg raised an eyebrow. "They are like warriors then?" "Yes, exactly."

A chuckle was heard followed by the sound of more footsteps, except unlike the one earlier, this one was more calm and agile, like a predator hunting its prey. "Aren't they a bit too small for warriors?"

Thor narrowed his eyes, and tightened his grip on _Mjolnir _as a figure started slowly coming towards them"What are you doing here Randel?" The second in command raised his arms as a sign of peace as he saw the irritation in Odin's first born. "The all-father has requested that his second in command will show _Midgar's _heroes to the castle personally. And neither you nor I can disobey the king." Thor felt his hand twitch. The temptation of throwing his hammer to Randel was very big.

"Well, as my father requested it then I shall obey. But do not be so rude and vile to them, they are guests and has accepted to help us." "I wouldn't think of it Thor."

Randel started to walk over to Clint, looking at him from head to toe. The assassin kept his eyes straight, not showing any sign of weakness. "Name and what can you contribute to the prophecy?" Thor grunted. Clint kept silent, not believing he should trust this man with any answers. But with a nod from Thor, he gave him what he asked.

"Clint Barton, Hawkeye, assassin, skilled in archery." Randel didn't seem impressed and so moved to the next one, Natasha. "Same question." "Natasha Romanoff, Blackwidow, assassin, skilled in guns." Randel made a huff and turned to Thor, with a disappointed look. "Is this what you give Asgard, two assassins, what will the all-father say." Clint clenched his fist, feeling the urge to hit the guy with an arrow.

Thor didn't say anything, knowing it was pointless. He shoot Clint and the anger faced Natasha an apologetic look.

Randel stood tall and smirked when he saw Bruce. "What might you be? A madman, you hair can give you the image." "Ah no, I am a scientist." "Oh, and what will you do, show the Frostgiants petty equations that you humans came up with." Bruce smiled, the other guy was getting a bit restless. "No, I prefer the other guy handle that." Randel showed a bit of confusion, but understanding came to his senses. "You are a shape shifter." "You can call it that."

Randel laughed "And what exactly do you transform into? A beast."

Bruce stayed silent, his heart rate was racing a bit. He needed to calm it down. Randel laughed more loudly this time, and turned to Thor once more. "You bring a beast? You do realize that they are many beasts here in Asgard that can be tamed. And yet you bring this." Thor was shaking in rage. Why his father even picked Randel as his second in command is still an unknown reason to him. The man was too cruel to hold such power.

"Then maybe you should tame yourself." Randel dropped his smirk and turned to the deep voice. Steve was standing upright; the pain in his body was long gone and was replaced by anger. No one talks to his friends like that. "You said so yourself right, a beast can be tamed here in Asgard, well the beast I'm looking at right now isn't tamed at all." Randel felt a flame of anger spark in him. But he put it out for just a moment.

"And you are?"

"Steve Rogers, Captain America." "And what can you contribute to this upcoming war?" "My strength." Randel felt his smirk come back. "That's it, pure strength? Many warriors in Asgard have that. What makes you different from any of them?" before Steve could answer or make any argument, another cool and calm voice answered for him. "He has brains."

Loki was never one to intervene when Randel was doing this. He does this all the time with the new warriors of Asgard. Like a final test.

It is unnecessary, but once he starts nothing can stop him. And no one will try to stop him. But even he wasn't like this with the new warriors. Shows how much he hates humans. "He has heart, humility, leadership. Do you have that Randel, because if I heard it correctly your group of warriors have not won a single battle for so long now."

Randel went beet red and glared at Loki, the sorcerer just stared at him, not affected by the cold glare. Steve felt confused as to why Loki will defend him, but all the same thankful. "You should leave, tell father we do not need your assistance; the horses are ready, are they not? Then we shall take them and guide the Avengers on our own." Loki felt a smirk in his lips, but he hid it well.

The warrior took a breath and said, "Very well." He turned and walked towards the exit. "I hope all of you know how to ride a horse, Asgard knows you'll need it."

Thor sighed and shook his head. He expected a warm welcome for his teammates, to show how Asgard is grateful, not the cold and heartless Randel. "I must apologize; Randel is like that, do not mind his crudeness." "It's okay big guy." Steve replied. Thor didn't believe him. He looked at Bruce, Clint and Natasha, guilt gathering in his chest. "I'm sorry"

The doctor smiled and waved his hand in a non-coolant way. "I'm quite use to people commenting on my hair." "Yeah, don't let the guilt get to you, but I'm telling you now that if my arrow hits Randel during the war, it was an accident." Thor grinned, liking the image of Randel with an arrow in his leg. "You are taken care of my friend. Natasha."

The female sighed and nodded. "I'm with Clint, if I hit him, my hand slipped."

Steve smiled, glad that it was taken care of, until he heard a puff of annoyance. "What is it Tony?" The super genius crossed his arms and tapped his fingers. "I feel quite left out. Randel didn't even reach me." Steve raised his eyebrow. "So you wanted him to be rude to you." "I was preparing my argument cap, now all the preparing is a waste."

Steve rolled his eyes, he should have expected that.

"Before I interrupt your soon-to-be argument, we must get going the all-father is waiting for us, Thor." Thor nodded and motioned to the exit of the _Bifrost. _"Loki is right, come, I will lead the way." The others started following the thunder god. Steve felt the feeling of amazement and anxiousness. Without Randel and more distractions to keep his mind occupied, the thought of him now on a new world was finally sinking in.

A new world, son of a gun.

**I**

Loki always knew that Asgard was very different from earth, from the buildings to the people. Though mankind has written Asgard in myths and books, not quite catching the beauty of Asgard perfectly but it was good enough. So he thought that the Avengers knew what to expect. But it seems he was wrong, but he is very amused.

Loki stood there and smirked as the group of heroes gawked like a fish out of water. Shock, surprise and awe were written on their faces. He chuckled as Tony pointed at the different colours of the sky. Like a kid in a park Loki thought.

"I can't believe this. I need to re-think the atmospheric changes here in Asgard." Steve didn't know what Tony just said, but if it was a code for beautiful, then he had to agree. Asgard was definitely beautiful. Thor wasn't kidding when he said that luxury in Asgard was first to none. Look at it! The crystal bridge that they were currently standing on, the gold and grey buildings that were shaped in elegant architecture were waiting on the other side, the sky that had different colours, the horses that were waiting for their riders were groomed and most definitely treated with care.

And all this is on one giant floating rock.

He couldn't wait to see the city itself, no doubt it's more majestic.

"It is a beautiful site, but all of you will have more time to gawk when the war is over." Thor said.

Steve snapped out of his state and nodded. War was never an understatement. "So how do we get there?" "By horse of course." Steve smiled while Tony dropped his arm and stared at Thor "You're kidding right."

Thor looked confused. "Why would I be joking Tony?" Tony blinked and stared at the magnificent white stallion that was apparently looking straight at him. "You want me to ride that." "Tony don't be rude." Natasha scolded. "I don't ride horses, cars yes, animals no." Clint took of his black glove and placed his hand on one of the grey horses. He patted its neck softly. "They don't bite. Can't handle it Stark?" Tony huffed and looked at the smirking Clint who is trying to get the horse not to lick him. "Well, you have a new friend congrats Clint."

"Horses are affectionate, and I heard horseback riding is quite relaxing."

"You too Bruce." Bruce smiled and patted the black horse that was looking at him curiously. "It will be good experience to ride a horse, don't you think." Tony didn't think he could a ride a horse, but he'll never admit that. Steve grinned and easily mounted the horse he picked. The horse wasn't any different from all the other horses, midnight black in colour, black eyes, but something about the way it pushed softly with its head, and the way it just stared at him like he knew who he was, he just had to pick this one.

"I guess being over seventy years old has its advantages, huh Tony."

Tony grunted and glared at his teammates who were all sitting on their choice of horse, so much for all for one, one for all. "Come on Tony it's not that hard." Steve circled around with his horse, wanting to tease the man. Who knew teasing so much fun. Tony glared at the happy soldier and stared at the only available horse. He bit his lip and sighed, what the heck?

He mounted the white horse with a bit of shaky legs and steadied himself. "See, told you Tony Stark can do anything." The white horse made a sound and moved suddenly causing to Tony to almost fall. Loki smirked and motioned his horse to go forward. "Come, we shall deal with your horse riding skills later."

They all started moving through the crystal bridge, Thor showing Tony how to properly ride a horse with Clint and Natasha making cheeky comments here and there "You do not pull like that Tony, do you want the horse to shake you off?" "This is the reason why the car was invented."

Steve smiled and ignored the argument, feeling the fresh air hit his face. Riding a horse was his element, after all horses were still very much popular in his time. He moved the horses head softly with the reins and gave a soft kick. "An expert aren't we Steve?" Loki was beside him, sitting tall and proud. "Done this before?"

"Horses in my time were another means of transport other than cars and my parents taught me how." Loki nodded. "So it seems." They entered the archway. The bridge being replaced with solid ground and Steve had to stop himself from sweating at seeing the buildings, their transport and what looked to be a satellite in the sky. Yup, definitely in another world.

They were moving in a steady pace, partly to make sure Tony won't fall and get hurt, Steve saw some curios Asgardians citizens stop their daily businesses to look at them, curiosity written in their faces. "Do they know?" Steve asked. Loki looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Know? Know what?" Steve lowered his voice. "The war, the prophecy, everything that's about to happen." Loki tightened his grip on the reins and closed his eyes, letting his horse lead. "No they do not. My father wishes to have more time before he tells the people."

"Don't they have the right? I mean, this will involve them." Loki heard the uncertainty in the hero's voice. "You must understand that decades have passed since a war has happened and the people do not know of bloodshed, warriors yes, normal citizens no." Steve read some myths books and knew he was right. To destroy something like the peace that the people have known for so long must be hard. "Then we just have to make sure not to let the Icegiants or whatever they call them destroy that peace."

Loki opened his eyes to the shining blue eyes filled with conviction. He let out a small smile and looked forward to the growing image of the palace. "They're called Frostgiants Steve."

"Oh."

**II**

"I must say security here is very, pointy."

"Tony don't."

"What I'm just saying what I see Natasha."

Tony walked over to one of the guards who haven't moved since they stopped at the palace. He touched his spear and moved back, expecting him to slice his throat. "Having fun?" Steve asked. Tony smiled and nodded. "A little." Steve sighed and shook his head. Thor reached the big golden gates and said loudly. "I am Thor Odin's son and first born, open the gates." A sound of metal moving was heard as the door moved slowly letting everyone see the inside.

The first thing they saw was the garden filled with flowers and plants of all kind, palace inhabitants were walking around them, looking at them, sometimes whispering at each other, and most definitely the Avengers also noticed all the warriors with swords and spears, some walking around while others just stood there watching their post. "I see your father didn't waste any time on setting guards." Steve said, walking aside as a group of warriors came his way.

Loki could only nod as he watched the soldier look around the garden looking a bit lost "The all-father will take all precautions, did you not notice the warriors suited around the city?" Steve thought for a moment and shook his head. "Not a surprise, the king positioned them all around the city, all of them wearing normal clothes instead of armour to make sure the citizens won't notice anything different, but they have their weapons just in case of an attack."

"Now that you mention it, some civilians did look a bit suspicious."

"Those were them."

Thor opened the castle doors and motioned for everyone to come inside. The elegant but home filled atmosphere made Steve relax a bit. "Thor we have to get going, we'll meet all of you in the training ground." Thor nodded and said goodbye to Sif and the others. Tony grinned and nudged Thor on the shoulder. "Your girlfriend big guy." Thor made a face "What, no, Sif and I are childhood friends." Tony shrugged. "Hey friendship can bloom." Natasha sighed and rolled her eyes. "Ignore him." Thor did and they continued their walk through the palace, passing by more warriors all armed. "If I didn't know any better I would say this was a prison." Bruce said.

"I apologize if it makes you feel uncomfortable my friend." Bruce waved off Thor's apology. "Oh no, it's fine. It's understandable that your father wants to make sure security is in its top form. But I do hope your father knows that the other guy is a bit…" Bruce trailed off, knowing Thor already knew what he was saying. "Do not worry my father knows your power. He is okay with the Hulk, he leaves his trust on you."

Bruce nodded feeling a bit better but a bit pressured.

"What is your father like anyway?" Clint asked.

Thor smiled, his eyes relieving memories of his childhood and of the man who raised him. "My father is a wise king who led the war between the Asgardians and the Frostgiants. He was also the one who saved the human race from extinction. And all that caused him an eye. Though he is old, he is still very much strong."

"So there was another war before this." Natasha stated.

Thor nodded. "Yes, my father was also given a prophecy about the first war. How it will happen on earth and that the Frostgiants seek power and destruction."

"What is it with prophecies involving war?" Tony asked, stopping to look at a painting of hunters hunting what looks to be a… pig? "Don't you have, I don't know peace contracts or something." "Frostgiants do not know of peace, only pain and destruction. And none of us wish to have a prophecy on our hands, because we know that a prophecy only means that something will happen that will disrupt the balance. Please Tony do not touch that"

Tony took his hand back and joined the others before they could get further into the palace. Still wondering what that animal was.

After a whole three minutes of walking, they stopped at the huge metal doors of the throne room. The Avengers all readied themselves, straightening out their clothes from the lines, Bruce fixing his hair a bit, even Tony thought of being polite, but Steve knows that won't happen. "Ready?" they all nodded. Thor placed both of his hands on the doors and was ready to push, when. "Wait!" Tony shouted. Thor looked at him sharply and gave him a questioning look, the others thinking that he got hurt.

"Do we need to bow or something, because Tony Stark doesn't bow."

Steve groaned and hit Tony on the head. "What was that for cap?" "You're lucky I didn't hit you with the shield. Now don't shout like that."

Loki sighed and placed his hand on his forehead. Nodding at Thor to push the doors before Stark can say anything else. Thor pushed and the doors opened silently. The throne room was gold like everything else, symbols were etched on the floor, pictures of past kings and their queens and in the far end were two occupants, one who the Avengers will never forget and is already in their bastard list, is Randel. Looking at them with a neutral face, but they weren't fooled with that.

And the other occupant, one much older, wearing black and gold Asgardian armour, a gold eye patch on his right eye and holding a gold sceptre was no doubt King Odin.

**III**

As King Odin felt the presence of his sons return, he sent his second in command in to welcome them and the heroes of Midgar back to the palace. The warrior left with a bow and followed Thor's friends with a bit more of a calm pursuit. He sat there on his throne waiting for his sons return. When the gold doors opened to reveal Randel on his own, without anyone following him, he gave him a questioning glance.

Randel kneeled in front of the king, his head hung low. "I am very sorry my king but your son Loki told me to return and that they do not need my welcome." Odin always knew Loki and Thor were never happy with Randel around, so this shouldn't be a surprise. "Very well, we will wait here for them." The two of them waited there, Odin was getting anxious, thinking that maybe the Frostgiants knew of the prophecy and that they already planned an attack.

But when he heard the front gates of the palace open with voices following, he closed his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief.

"I must warn you all-father these mortals that call themselves heroes are, quite ordinary. You might be disappointed."

"I will decide for myself what is disappointing and what is not. If my sons have faith in these mortals that you doubt then I will leave my trust in their hands. And besides Thor must make decisions like this more often, after all he will be king." Randel stared at the king and clenched his fist. "Are you sure about that decision, your majesty?"

Odin didn't need to see the doubt in Randel's face.

"Yes Randel I am quite sure, since Loki does not want to be king, Thor will have the throne but until I know he's not ready, then he will have to learn." Their conversation was cut short as the doors of the throne room opened revealing the people they were talking about.

The king rose from his seat and towered over the mortals. Thor and Loki went forward and bowed, the others following behind them. But King Odin saw one mortal was having trouble with bowing. But he let it pass. "Welcome my sons, and our guests, I am King Odin all-father. You have come here to answer our call of help and for that I am grateful. Asgard is also grateful."

He walked down the steps and patted both his sons in the shoulder. "My two sons have told many things about you. How you save and protect Midgar and its people. How you risk your life for the peace of your world. But to save a world that you do not know about just to call a friends plea is a very valiant thing to do. I hope all of you know that."

"Thank you sir, it's an honour to receive such praise." A blond man answered for them. Odin nodded, noticing the man was very polite. "Tonight all of you will join us during dinner, Thor and Loki will show all of you to your living quarters and appropriate clothes are already readied for all of you."

"What's wrong with our clothes? Ah! What the hell Natasha?" Odin almost chuckled as the only women in the group stepped on the foot of a man with a something glowing in his shirt. "Excuse him his like that." Odin smiled and nodded. "I am quite used to warriors like that. But your clothes are not appropriate for Asgard living."

"Yes sir, I apologize again for the rudeness of my teammate." It was the blond man again. There is something about his attitude that doesn't fit in somehow.

"Indeed, Thor, Loki, show our guests to their rooms." "Of course father." Loki replied. "Come."

As the door closed and blocked Odin's view of the mortals, he heard the words. "You idiot Tony, why'd you say that!" "I didn't mean it to be rude." "Anything you say is rude." "Shut up Clint." Odin chuckled and returned to his throne. Randel looking at the amused king a bit shock. "Your majesty you are not honestly amused by them, are you?"

Odin adjusted himself in his throne and gave a smile. "They are quite amusing. Lighten up Randel." Randel sighed. "Of course your majesty, but our plans are still in motion is it not?" Odin nodded, feeling a bit of guilt from keeping a secret from his two sons. "Yes, the plan is still in motion. Ready your warriors."

Randel smirked and an evil glint in his eyes shined for a tiny moment. "Of course, all-father."

**Finish with this chapter. Thanks again for the reviews and hitting the favourite and story alert button. Hope all of will continue reading this story. And sorry for all the grammar mistakes. If you have any ideas just leave me a comment or PM me. Thanks guys, GOD BLESS!**

**-lightning38dragon **


	4. Chapter 4

He's itchy and he's burning hot, literally.

Those were the words that Steve could think of as he looked at himself in the mirror designed with the usual silver and gold.

The clothes that he found in his temporary room were a dark blue long sleeved tunic with a black cowl and a black sash tied to his waist, they also gave him midnight blue pants that hung quite nicely with his legs. It looked good on him; even he had to admit that.

If only he didn't fell like scratching that itch in his back and felt he was going to die with suffocation, it would be perfect. Good thing Asgard's weather is never too hot or else he'll be swimming in sweat right now with how thick the cotton is.

He fixed the sash and turned to his new room. The golden walls paired with the red carpeted floor mixed with the royal furniture of Asgard, complete with a four poster bed with white creamy sheets. He felt a bit out of place with the elegance and taste of the room, but it did feel a bit home friendly. Steve took the white sheets and savoured the feeling of soft cotton running in his fingers. How long has it been since he touched five-star quality objects.

Now that he thought about it, this is the first time he touched five star quality objects.

A knock from the door got him out of his reverie. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes, sir." Steve had the thought of the voice being JARVIS but he dismissed it and answered to the voice with a polite. "Thank you." He fixed himself one last time before he got out of his room to the gold halls of the palace.

As a past soldier memorization was something he was used to. Memorizing maps, battle strategies and enemy ground was second nature to him. So he was mentally kicking himself as to why he can't remember which hall he can take that will lead him to the dining room. How long has it been since the last war that his losing all his soldier instincts, instincts that was grilled into him at camp?

Right, seventy years.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as he stopped at a dead end, again. He's been turning left to right for about five minutes, no surprise if the welcoming dinner has already started without him.

He turned back to where he came from and paused at the middle of four halls.

He was thinking of which hall to take next when a voice reached his ears. "You do know being late is quite rude do you? Or is Stark getting to you about how being fashionably late is good, Steve." A shadow emerged in front of him. And Steve felt heat rush to his face.

Dressed in his usual black and green armour but without the cape, is Loki.

**I**

Like his father promised a wild boar was served during the welcoming dinner, and to Loki's glee his father said he could have it all to himself, and he will definitely not share.

So why isn't he helping himself to a huge amount of the wild boar that was glazed in sour and spicy seasonings, the wild boar that the servants placed right in front of him. It's because someone is late. And the rules that his good mother made is, if the family isn't complete, control your stomach and we will wait in our seats.

This person isn't even family and yet he's been waiting in his seat for five minutes.

Loki closed his eyes when his stomach rumbled for a tiny moment. Telling him that boar was hunted for _him_, so why isn't he enjoying it!

He opened his eyes and looked at the hungry and irritated occupants of the room. Well, his father and mother were not irritated at all, not even a tiny drop coming out of their faces. But the Avengers on the other hand were a different matter entirely. Loki heard Stark sigh and adjust his red cowl, grumbling about a certain soldier who was supposed to have manners. "And he calls me rude."

Loki had to admit, of all the people, he expected Stark to be late and come inside the dining hall with that being-late-is-part-of-my-style attitude. Not Steve, not the soldier who lives and breathes morals and values of life, not him. Odin adjusts himself in his seat and called everyone's attention. "I must say your friend is very late. Are you sure nothing has happened to him."

"Oh dear, maybe something has happened to him, maybe someone should go look."

Loki took his mother's distressed hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. He knows that the others are too hungry and too tired to go look for Steve, so he volunteered with a raise of his hand. Odin raised an eyebrow, his son never allows himself to do these kinds of things. For him it was too petty and small to even think about. "Are you sure?" "Yes father I am sure."

"Alright then, you may go."

"Do you need company brother?" Loki pushed back his chair and waved off Thor's offer.

"Finding a man who sticks out like a sore-thumb will be an easy task, brother."

And it was.

There he was, smirking at the flushed face super soldier who looked tired, hungry and embarrassed. Honestly, how much innocence can this man radiate?

"So Steve, what will you say?"

"Ah, well, I… ah… got lost." Steve had to stop himself from shuffling with his feet from the feeling of embarrassment coming out of him.

Loki gave him a disbelieving look, but the state of the captain did give you that impression. "Yes, I should have thought of that. And I thought you were trying to find a set of new clothes, because you look dreadfully uncomfortable." Steve cleared his throat and looked embarrassed _and ashamed. _"Yeah well, if you don't mind me saying these clothes are a bit uncomfortable."

Loki chuckled and moved towards the guilty looking man. His fingers found Steve's black cowl, loosening it. "I would have expected that since your cowl is so tight. Let it loose captain." Steve swallowed and nodded stiffly. He could feel the warm breath of Loki in his face.

Loki paused a bit when he saw the slightly tan skin of the first Avenger; his fingers unconsciously trailing the exposed skin and only when Steve inhaled sharply did Loki pull his slightly trembling fingers back.

The god of mischief hid his hand behind his back and stared at the wide-eyed captain. "I apologize Steve; I must say that was rude of me." Steve cleared his throat and rubbed his neck, still feeling the tingling sensation of Loki's fingers. Not knowing what to think of Loki's actions. The blond man shakes his head and spoke. "It's okay, not like you meant any harm." He gave a small laugh. But Loki didn't see any humour in it.

The atmosphere became awkward for both of them. Loki was thinking of why he did that in the first place, when a rumble caught his attention.

Steve's hand went to his stomach and Loki found himself once again with a blushing hero. "Ah, dinner." Loki smiled at the grinning Steve, and motioned for him to follow him.

Maybe he could share the wild boar, to Steve anyway.

**II**

Steve bowed low and gave a heartfelt apology to the king and queen for being late, telling them with all the pride could muster that he got lost and couldn't find his way back to the dining room.

The captain ignored the snicker he heard and allowed the king to give him punishment; he does deserve it after all (for him at least). King Odin couldn't help but smile as he patted the mortal on the shoulder. "This palace is grand and very much huge; I will not be surprised if any of you got lost on your first day here. So do not hold any guilt, now that you are here, the problem is already solved, so take a seat and enjoy."

Steve blinked and looked up to the smiling face of the old king and his wife. He nodded dumbly and took the only available seat, beside Loki. He pulled the chair and sat down, his stomach yearning for the delicious delicacies of Asgard. King Odin cleared his throat and raised his gold cup. "Let the welcoming feast begin."

To the Avengers relief the food wasn't all that bad. The finely cooked meat dipped in all kinds of sauce, fruits and vegetables all cut and neatly washed, and of course the wine. If he wasn't in a royal dinner with the king and queen of Asgard, Tony would no doubt be drunk right now. Steve took a bite out of the leg of an, what he guessed what as an oversized chicken. He smiled as the juiciness of the meat hit his tongue.

Queen Frigg smiled at her guests, the smiling and happy mortals that were eating her cooked meal like warriors. "How do you all of you fine the delicacies of Asgard?" "They are quite good your highness." Natasha answered. Frigg took her husband's hand and smiled at him. "They are so polite." Odin smiled. It has been too long since his wife has enjoyed herself. Too long indeed. "You must try dessert, it as freshly baked crumbelur. It is an out must delicacy here. Oh I will get it."

The sound of the queens heels were heard as she happily went into the kitchen to fetch her dessert. King chuckled at the dumbfounded look of his guests. "Excuse her; it has been a long time since she had any guests to entertain."

"Its fine your majesty, the queen seems quite joyful." Steve remarked.

"Yes she is, but she won't be when she finds out the real reason why all of you are here." The Avengers stopped their meal and chose to look instead at the old king. "Father, you have not told mother about the war." "No one in this palace knows about the war Thor, our warriors yes, Randel yes, but your mother and the servants, no. I will tell them when I know that this prophecy will change for the better good of Asgard."

"I hate to interrupt but, when will you know that this prophecy changed, King Odin." The all-father looked at the person his son says is called 'Tony'. "We will know once all of you will finish training." Tony choked in his wine as he heard the word training, the others looking surprised at the declaration of the king. "Training, father what do you mean training?"

The king mentally sighed as he told everyone the truth. How after Thor and Loki left, he had a meeting with the council of Asgard and how some councillors did not believe that a group of mortals could destroy or even hurt a Frostgiant. To ease the council's doubts, a proposal was made. All of them will have to train for a month here in Asgard, hone their skills and after the training they have to fight a group of warriors in a formal competition. What made the deal worse for them is that if one of them fails, then all of them will be sent back to earth.

Steve let the information sink in. He never thought that the people here think so lowly of humans. True they weren't that powerful and may not have powers, but humans have a lot to make up for it. But I guess here it's all about strength. He closed his eyes and thought for a moment. Odin's words are still being processed in his mind. "Your majesty, who exactly proposed this, solution?" Steve opened his eyes to Bruce's question, curios as to who got them into this. But the feeling of knowing who it is, was circling in Steve's gut.

"Why, it was Randel."

He was right.

The past soldier looked at his teammates and saw their faces blank and clean of any emotions. But he knew that they were already thinking of ways to make Randel pay. Well, they have to get in line. He cleared his throat and asked when this training will start. "I was planning to start tomorrow, Steve Rogers, if all of you are prepared and ready." "I'm sure I speak for the whole team when I say we're ready, sir." The sooner they start, the sooner they can get the second-in-commands neck.

But how?

Steve looked up and raised an eyebrow when Tony abruptly stood up, his hand holding a cup full of wine. "Well, I guess I need to work on my suit. Doctor Banner care to join me?" The doctor nodded, wiping his face with the avalaible napkin and followed Tony to the door. Steve thought it was a bit rude that Tony choose to leave so suddenly during a welcoming dinner.

"Oh, and since Randel was so kind enough to let us train here after insulting us, tell him we want to give him back that kindness by showing him what we trained, first-hand. But if the second-in-command is all about talk, then it works for me."

But right now, Steve is actually glad that Tony chose this moment to be rude.

**III**

"The training ground is a large room underneath the palace. It is filled with weapons, armour, shooting ranges; you can even spar with some of the warriors there."

"So it's basically heaven."

"Yes you could say that Clint. You'll find some of my friends there as well."

Loki stood at the back as his brother and the hawk talked about the different bows and arrows that he will find in the training ground. After Starks announcement of wanting Randel to be one of the warriors they fight for their test. King Odin said that they could start their training if they wish. Of course, before the Avengers could answer, Queen Frigg returned with dessert and they had to finish that first.

They have been passing multiple doors and passageways until they finally reached the long grey steps that will lead them to the training ground. It has been such a long time since Loki used the training ground. He could remember how young he was the last time he stepped into the cold, solid ground of what Asgardian citizens say is a Warriors Sanctuary, but for him it has never been sanctuary.

The memories were still as fresh as day, the taunting, cruel memories that have forced him to think irrationally and become a monster. A cruel cold monster.

Loki felt a shiver in run through his spine. He resisted the urge to wrap his arms around himself and run his hands around the growing goose bumps in his skin. "Hey, are you okay?" he turned his head and saw the worried looking Steve. He gave him a smirk to show he was still poise and calm, but Loki knows that smirk only half-succeeded. "I am fine Steve; you should not worry about me. You are after all, entering hell."

The blond-man didn't look like he believed him, but prying wasn't like Steve so he let it pass, and decided to just let the conversation flow. "Hell huh, I've been through torture and back, I think I can handle hell." Loki chuckled and decided to humour the captain. "And pray tell what kinds of torture have you gone through that you are so confident in entering hell." Steve grinned and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm in a team with Tony Stark, doesn't that count for something."

Loki let out a chuckle. "That does sound very torturing, but I'm sure you can do better than that."

"I have Fury as my boss and you don't even want to know the torture I go through with that."

"Oh I think I know very well."

"Yeah." Steve laughed and gave a big smile, feeling at ease with the god of mischief. "My friends are a group of disoriented people, and I'm sure you know that."

"Yes, all those things might have prepared you for hell, but don't be too confident."

"Yeah, and what about you, are you prepared for hell." Loki smirked, of all the questions that Steve asked; it just had to be the question with the most obvious answers. "Why of course Steve, why would I not be? Being the brother of the god of thunder and the son of the all-father prepares you for lots of things, hell is certainly one of them"

Steve grinned and tried not to laugh, he might slip and fall and he definitely doesn't want that, and besides the others might think of as a lunatic and Clint, Clint and Tony are already teasing him, he doesn't need something to add that. "If you put it like that, I say both of us are well prepared for hell." "Indeed captain, I must agree with you on that one."

"We're here."

The two men stopped and stared at the giant double doors in front of them. You could see a few cracks and small holes in its rock like structure. Steve looked back to where they came from and wondered how he missed that long walk here. "Is this it?" "Yes, the training ground." Thor ran his hand through the doors, not chilled by the coldness of its rocks. He turned to his companions and nodded at them. He gave a small push and the doors opened to let its new soon-to-be occupants inside.

Loki swallowed thickly and looked at the corner of his eye at the dazed and somewhat awe struck captain. "Welcome to hell."

**IV**

With all the weapons like swords that can cut through anything and anyone, axes that are no doubt sharpened through the brim, spears, knives and more weapons that Steve thought only existed in one's imagination. He feels a bit small with his shield. Not ashamed, or embarrassed, no he will never be embarrassed to wield his shield. Just small.

He looked at all the warriors who were doing there business, not even bothering them a second-glance. Some of them did give Thor a nod, a smile and some even a bowed, but them, the humans who came here to Asgard to help. Not a glance, not even a twitch of curiosity.

He tightened his hold on his shield. Thor ordered a servant to fetch his shield when he forgot about it in his room. But somehow he was now regretting telling it to Thor. He sighed as he saw Clint picking out a good bow that will suit him well. Thor was showing Natasha the personally made guns that the weapons maker made. "It is not as good as the original I'm afraid." "It's good, I'm sure I can get Tony or Bruce to make one for me before that test, for now this will have to do."

He remembered the gun that he used to have. The gun he used in World War II, but his shield is honestly the only weapon his comfortable with.

"Are you ready for training captain?" Steve smiled as Loki made his way towards him, hand filled with what seemed to be throwing knives. "Knives?" Loki sat down next to the captain and took his personally made knives off its sheath, checking it for any damages. "Knives, more precisely throwing knives are my weapons. I have used them since I could remember; they give me a sense of defence, a sense of knowing if I can't use my magic, I can use them."

He ran a finger through the silver metal, light bouncing off it.

"Like my shield then." "You may say it like that." Loki sheathed his knives and turn to smirk at Steve. "So, are you ready for the training captain?" Steve shrugged and gave a grin. "I'll find out when it starts." "Cheeky aren't we, but I must warn you that some of the warriors here are… very confident in their skills. Do not lose your cool when one of them insults you, especially since all of you are human." The grin Steve wore disappeared and was replaced with a scowl.

"Are humans that low here?" Loki didn't like that scowl, it was unsettling. He didn't know why. "For them humans are foolish, low-like creatures. But I have to admit I thought of that once myself. I also thought that humans were nothing more than mere servants." "Yeah but you got through that. You're better than them." Loki raised an eyebrow at the confident looking captain and smiled. "Thank you Steve."

Steve smiled and wished with all the luck he's got that he isn't blushing right now.

They watched a group of warriors spar with each other for a few minutes before standing up to follow Thor. The heir of Asgard is going to show them the part of the training ground that was reserved for the Avengers, and only they can train there. "My father has made sure that all the arrangements are in check. He has told all the warriors not to disturb any of you, unless you call for them." They stopped at what seemed to be the far end of the training ground.

Everything is in shape, the practice dummies all lined up; practice ranges were tied at the wall, weapons all in order. And it seems they were far away from the other warriors all preparing for the war. "You will find everything you need. Water if you're dehydrated, towels, weapons, and if you want to stop, the door here will lead you through the guests' wing." Thor knocked on the rock door, making his point.

"I have asked if Loki and I could accompany you during training, but it seems the council wants all of you to train on your own, I regret to say that Randel has thought of everything." Thor sighed.

"We are allowed to observe, but other than giving advice, we cannot participate."

Clint picked up an arrow and tested his new bow. "You shouldn't worry about it too much, we can kick Randel's ass while the two of you sit back and watch. That guy owes me." Thor smiled as Clint didn't miss the bullseye. "I look forward to it my friend. Then my brother and I must leave. We will come to check on all of you later." Thor opened the rock-like door and stepped outside and Steve saw a long grey staircase. Loki bowed and uttered a small farewell. His and Steve's eyes locked for a moment before he left, the door closing behind them.

The soldier put his shield down as Natasha stood beside Clint, posing to test her gun. Steve instead walked over to the practice dummies.

As he gave the dummy one punch after another, he saw the growing, curios, Asgardian warriors hull up to see what the heroes of Midgar brought with them. The warriors all stopping to give that one glance that Steve thought of when he first entered this place. But now that he was receiving these glances, he was regretting it already.

This is going to be a long, long month.

**That's it! Wow! I'm a bit happy with this chapter, I had fun with Tony and the scenes with Steve and Loki, I hope all of you like it too. Thanks for the reviews, the favorites and the story alerts. Hope you guys keep reading. GOD BLESS!**

**-lightning38dragon**


End file.
